


Every Dog Has Its Day

by Emison



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emison/pseuds/Emison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emison fluff, basically.<br/>PROMPT: Alison and em start making out and pepe gets jealous and starts messing with them because he isnt getting any attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Dog Has Its Day

“It’s almost like we’re domestic or something.”

She glanced up in the general direction of the voice, a small smile creeping on her lips. Standing in the doorway, with one hand on her hip, was the blonde she’d always wanted but was never quite able to get her hands on. Until now.

“Domestic?” Emily raised an eyebrow from her place on the bed, a book opened in front of her.

Alison nodded, her signature smirk resting in its usual spot on her lips. “I come home and see my beautiful wife on the bed, waiting for me.”

Rolling her eyes, Emily looked back down at her book, a blush creeping on her cheeks. She knew that Alison had a grandiose vision of what her future looked like and it felt nice to know that Emily was part of it – even if she was playing the role of doting housewife.

“We even have a dog,” Alison said pointedly, nodding over to the corner where Pepe slept, his paws moving every so often in his sleep. She took a step into the room, her arms crossing over her chest, “If that isn’t domestic, I don’t know what is.”

“I never knew domestic was your thing,” Emily countered playfully, her eyes flicking up towards Alison for a brief moment before returning to her book. She wasn’t reading it anymore; there was no focusing on anything besides Alison while they were in the same room. Before Alison could respond, Emily added, “You’re never in the same place for very long.”

The blonde didn’t say anything back and Emily was sure that she’d crossed the line. There were things that she could tease Alison about and things that struck some invisible cord within her that Emily had no idea existed. Just as she was about to apologize, she felt the bed sink beside her.

“True,” Alison kicked off one of her heels and then the other, “But I always seem to end up wherever you are.”

The heat rose in Emily’s cheeks once again but she remained silent, the printed words before her blurring the longer she stared at them. Emily would probably never understand just how Alison was able to say exactly the right thing at the right time. Every time Alison said something like that, something that made Emily feel so one of a kind in to Alison, she felt her stomach lurch forward.

After a few moments, Alison’s voice rang through the silence once again. “Em?”

The tone was soft; one that Emily came to realize, after all this time, was still only reserved for her. She looked up at the blonde, her insides tying into knots once again as her eyes found Alison’s.

“Can you put that away?”

“What?” In the few seconds that lapsed since Emily looked from the book in front of her to Alison, she’d almost completely forgotten about it.

The blonde’s smirk returned as she reached in front of the brunette and tugged the hardcover gently out from Emily’s grasp, “I can’t kiss you if you have your face in a book.” As she closed the book and dropped it to the floor, Alison added, “Nerd.”

“Who says I even want to kiss you?” Emily countered in feigned defiance, turning onto her side as her hand went to her neck to prop her head up.

“It’s very _domestic_ to kiss your wife when she returns home from a long day out.”

“Oh, is it?”

Alison nodded, closing her eyes. She wanted to relish in the fact that Emily was playing along with her little charade for as long as she possibly could, “It is. Haven’t you ever seen _I Love Lucy_?”

“Oh,” She tried to hold back a smile but failed miserably, “I mean, you do have a point.”

“Of course I do,” Alison replied quickly, glancing down at Emily through her eyelashes.

With a deep breath, Emily raised another eyebrow. “So, what are you waiting for?”

It was Alison’s turn to look down at Emily, the corners of her lips tugging upward as she did so. Two fingers nudged beneath Emily’s chin, urging it upward so their mouths could meet. When Emily obliged and tilted her head backward, Alison leaned in, brushing her lips against Emily’s softly.

The kiss was chaste and left her dizzy. Alison liked to do this to her; she always pulled back before Emily was ready to stop and it constantly left her in a state of hunger. Though Emily knew Alison only did this so she’d feel Emily’s desire for her, it still didn’t change the fact that Emily’s body seemed to scream for Alison’s touch once it got a hint of it.

She scrambled into a sitting position, Alison’s eyes never leaving hers. Now, they sat across from each other, Alison with her legs crossed, feet hanging off the bed, and Emily with her legs tucked under her, knees pressing into the Paris comforter Alison had owned for what seemed like forever.

Wordlessly, Emily’s hands moved to Alison’s cheeks, and she brought her face close to the blonde’s. Alison’s eyes darted from Emily’s left to her right in anticipation of the kiss and Emily used the pad of her thumb to move against Alison’s cheekbone, a silent way of telling the blonde to relax.

Their lips were close enough that Emily could taste Alison’s breath and she realized in this moment that her stomach was in knots yet again. Not only did she want to kiss Alison, she _needed_ to kiss Alison, and she needed to do it right now.

However, just as she was about to close the gap between their lips, Emily felt something cold and wet against her leg that shocked her right out of her desire.

“What the…”

“It’s just…” Between Emily’s palms, Alison was trying hard not to smile.

Emily glanced over and saw Alison’s dog Pepe, his head laying on the white comforter, staring up at her.

“Pepe,” Alison said sternly, breaking free of Emily’s grasp on her face. “Go lay down.”

As her hands fell into her lap, Emily watched as the dog remained with his head pressed into the mattress, eager eyes on Alison.

The blonde pointed to the corner and repeated, “Go lay down.”

Pepe’s tail began to wag but he remained planted to the spot.

With a sigh, Emily turned her attention back to Alison.

“Just ignore him,” Ali told her nonchalantly, bringing herself closer to Emily, her hand resting on Emily’s thigh.

Nodding adamantly, Emily leaned forward once again, pausing midway. Being interrupted by the dog had, for some reason, caused her leadership to be snuffed out.

Alison seemed to notice this and quickly closed the gap between them, her lips pressing against Emily’s, the taste of the brunette’s watermelon scented lip balm filling her mouth. Just as she was beginning to think of how intoxicating Emily’s scent was, Alison felt her stop kissing back. Eyes fluttering open, Alison asked concernedly, “Em?”

“I’m sorry,” Emily told her immediately, pulling back. She was holding back a smile. “It’s your dog. He’s staring.”

The blonde glanced to the side, a soft laugh escaping her lips, “I think…” Alison trailed off as her eyes moved back to Emily’s, a triumphant smile greeting the brunette, “He’s jealous.”

Emily rolled her eyes, “Of course you would think it’s a good thing.”

“Come on, Em,” Alison laughed, reaching over and petting Pepe on the head. “Don’t you get jealous on me too.”

“I’m not,” Emily told her adamantly, eyeing Pepe.

“Actually,” The blonde’s victorious smile twisted into something much more mischievous. “Get jealous. It’s hot on you.”

Rolling her eyes, Emily grabbed one of Alison’s pillows from the bed, tossing it at her. Alison turned to Pepe, who wagged his tail excitedly as she spoke.

“Tell her she’s hot when she’s jealous, Pepe.”

The dog stared at Alison, his mouth open as he bathed in Alison’s attention, tail still wagging.

Emily, obviously finished watching the blonde give Pepe attention over her, reached over the side of the bed, picking up her book.

“Come here,” Alison said softly, the small smile playing at the corner of her lips. “Don’t go back to the book. I’m much more interesting.”

Emily raised an eyebrow, “Then get over here and kiss me.”

The blonde’s hand fell from Pepe’s head and found Emily’s on the bed, “I kind of like it when you’re all demanding and stuff.”

“Shut up,” Emily told her but she was smiling. “Are you going to kiss me or what?”

Alison nodded, looking at Emily through her eyelashes again and she leaned in. Just as her lips were about to touch the brunette’s again, Pepe barked.

Both Emily and Alison froze. The brunette cocked an eyebrow and Alison’s eyes flicked to Pepe before she smirked, bringing her lips to Emily’s as she muttered, “Go lay down, Pepe.”

Emily’s own smirk formed before kissing Alison back, “That’s better.”


End file.
